


A Meeting for Death

by heretoday898



Series: Soldiers of Death [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Constantine (Comic), DCU, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Mystery, Post-Demon Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoday898/pseuds/heretoday898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd, Dean Winchester, Constantine, and Deadpool meet up in a warehouse to discuss Death.  Are there other players involved?  </p>
<p>I really am sorry for the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting for Death

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Now that this story is getting underway I'm going to give you all a little information. As always all mistakes are mine.  
> -Post demon Dean, but not season 10 compliant  
> -I view Death as the Supernatural character, but always wanted him developed more. For me he is the most powerful being and I always saw his scythe as the ultimate weapon  
> -Dean and Constantine have worked cases together before  
> -Dean, Constantine, and Deadpool have all met previously when they have died  
> -I always liked the idea that Dean and Deadpool would get along cause Dean knows what it's like to have someone writing about your life and being bounced to alternate dimensions

The warehouse was located harborside of Gotham, with Gotham’s Sound seeming a murky black sheet with few boats bobbing in the water next to it.  Steel shipping containers were stacked along the warehouse’s sides in rows creating a maze and casting shadows along the edges of pathways.  Silent footsteps made their way along one path towards a side entrance of the warehouse.  The dark, overcast night in Gotham made it easy for the footsteps to slip through the shadows unnoticed.  Constantine was a man accustomed to shadows, he knew how to use them to the best of his advantage, playing off the darkness with tricks and illusions.  However, Gotham’s shadows belonged to someone else and he knew well to remember that.  Constantine picked the lock on the side door and eased it open on squeaky hinges, flinching as the sound echoed in the stillness of the night.  If he made it out of this without running into the Bat, Constantine was going to have some choice words with Death over her rendezvous location.  

 

The warehouse was stereotypical, a massive room with metal walkways going around the edges with three through the middle and chains hanging down from the rafters with storage crates stacked in rows.  Constantine walked along a side wall, making his way deeper into the warehouse.  He was to meet the others at 3 am and wanted to familiarize himself with the layout in case things got ugly.  With the group he was meeting, things would undoubtedly get ugly.  As he walked along the aisles, Constantine drew a few protection wards on the walls.  He and Winchester had a system when doing team ups and so far it saved their asses more than once.  Since Constantine arrived first, he would draw the protection symbols while Winchester made sure no one followed.  It was a decent system, but one could never be too careful, especially in Gotham.  Constantine knew there was no way from preventing the Bat from lurking around and eavesdropping, but at least they wouldn’t get any other nasty surprises.  

 

Constantine finished off the last ward as he heard the crunch of footsteps and a hushed argument.  He turned just as Dean and Wade came into view, both gesturing wildly as they argued over what seemed to be about the best ways to make explosives in a pinch.  Wade was claiming he’d once used nothing but a crate of jalapenos, tequila, and a match at one time in a little Mexican village, much to Dean’s obvious disbelief.  Shaking his head, Constantine watched as Dean checked out the wards as Wade continued to regale him with his tale of using jalapenos as explosives.  

 

“How’s everything look out there?” Constantine interrupted Wade’s ramblings as Dean turned back to him.  “All’s quiet, it’s making my skin crawl,” Dean grumbled as he checked his weapons.  “Oh, I sure as hell hope we get to meet him.  It would be quite the honor,” Wade stated, nodding his head at nothing.  Constantine snorted, “you sure as hell hope we don’t have a meet and greet with the Bat.  That’s the last thing we need, the situation is suspicious enough as it is.”  

 

A figure dropped down in front of them clad in a leather jacket, jeans, biker boots, and a top with a red symbol splashed across the chest.  “He’s not here yet, give it a few minutes,” the voice from behind a red helmet spoke.  Wade and Dean both re-holstered their guns as the person spoke and Constantine relaxed his posture back into a cocksure stance.  “So why is it Red Hood, when it is clearly a helmet,” Wade wondered as he flicked Jason in the head.  Jason grabbed Wade’s wrist and twisted earning a jab to his knee from Deadpool.  “Come on guys, stop dicking around,” Dean snapped as the two wrestled with each other, Deadpool laughing and Red Hood cursing.  Grumbling they both stood up and glared at Dean causing Constantine to chuckle and Dean to flipped him the middle finger.

 

“Alright lads, we all know why we’re here,” Constantine began only to be interrupted by Jason.  “Actually, no we don’t.  All’s I know is there was a slip of paper with these coordinates and a date and time left on my table,” Jason groused at the other men.  “Yeah it was from Death, now moving on,” Dean rolled his eyes and indicated for Constantine to continue.  Jason whipped his head around to glare at Dean, which lost its effect from behind the helmet.  “I don’t know, people tend to underestimate Dean, he doesn’t look like much,” Wade muttered to himself as he looked back and forth between Jason and Dean.  Constantine cleared his throat bringing three heads around in his direction, “Death needs our help.  The lovely lady has clearly gotten herself in quite the predicament, why it involves you kid, I haven’t the foggiest.”  Constantine took out a cigarette and lit up taking a long drag.  

 

A chill swept through the warehouse, raising the hairs on the backs of the men's necks.  The shadows shifted around them and Constantine glanced towards the rafters.  “Yeah, he’s here,” Jason muttered as he looked towards the far corner of the ceiling.  A grappling hook sounded as a massive black shape swung down to land a few feet from the three men.  Constantine watched as Jason raised one of his guns towards the towering black figure.  Dean started in confusion at the motion, “wait, I thought you were his protege or something?” Dean looked at Jason.  “No no no Deano, Joker here killed Jason and well, Batman didn’t, you know, gank him back,” Deadpool whispered, he was a ball of energy, barely able to contain himself at meeting the legendary Batman.  Dean’s head snapped around from looking at Wade to glare at Batman in disbelief.  “You let some psycho clown kill your kid and didn’t do anything about it,” Dean snarled as Wade shifted from foot to foot next to him, eagerly waiting to introduce himself.  

 

Constantine winced and glanced down at Dean’s tone knowing the hunter wasn’t going to get an answer from the Bat.  He looked back up to see Batman and Dean staring each other down with Jason still pointing his gun at his father figure.  Wade was having a moment of starry eyed obsession and ogling the Dark Knight while whispering to himself.  Batman shifted drawing Constantine’s attention back to the three disgruntled men with familial issues.  “Dean, luv, you ain’t going to get shit out of the Bat so just drop it.  Jason’s a big boy he can take care of his own daddy issues,” Constantine tried to placate the irritated hunter.  Jason whipped his head around to glare at Constantine for the daddy issues comment, the gun stilled trained on Batman.  Dean scoffed, “I just want to know what kind of moral code allows for a maniac to murder your kid with no deadly repercussions.”  Constantine rubbed his forehead, walked over and grabbed Dean, bodily moving him away from the two vigilantes.  Wade took the opportunity to whisper, “probably not something to bring up Winchester if they are trying to bury the hatchet.”  Constantine nodded in agreement while Dean just snorted and took his place next to the merc.  

“Jason, mate, lower your gun we have things to discuss,” Constantine ordered trying to get them back on track.  Jason rolled his shoulders slipping the gun back in its holster.  “Alright gentlemen, Batman this here is Dean Winchester and Deadpool, lads this here’s Batman.  Introductions done, let’s get this shit over with.  No offence Bats but this actually has nothing to do with you so if you would be so kind as to leave,” Constantine smirked, knowing full well Batman wasn’t going anywhere.  Constantine was right, instead a gravelly voice snapped out into the silence, “you brought this to Gotham, you made it my business.”  Wade made a contradictory noise in the back of his throat, “well, actually, and no offense intended, really it’s an honor, but Death, my lady love, my constant companion, apple of my eye, my better half, the peanut butter to my jelly,” “Get on with it Deadpool.” “right sorry, Death sent us here, so take it up with her at your own risk.”  Wade smirked at Batman as Dean crossed his arms and Constantine let a lazy smile grace his features.  

 

“He’s real B, you remember when you had to resuscitate me a few weeks back.  Well when I was dead, I was in Death’s house and these three were there too.  I was kind of hoping I imagined it all,” Jason muttered into the darkness.  Batman’s face didn’t change there was only the slight stiffening of his posture at the mention of Jason coding in the cave.  Batman turned to look back at Constantine, “right, so what would Death want with the four of you.  I can understand you, Constantine, with your profession, and Deadpool with the intel I have gathered on you,” the deep voice remarked, “but Jason, what could he possibly do for Death.”  Constantine shrugged and looked around the group, eyes settling on Dean, Dean who would be seen as a wildcard to both Batman and Red Hood.  Dean, the only person who has the ability to harness Death’s power and use the scythe, the only one to have really ever worked with Death.  

 

It was Dean who spoke up.  “I figure it has to do with how we’ve died and I guess the amount of times,” Dean shrugged as he rubbed his jaw.  Jason cocked his head looking at Dean, “what? I mean how many times could you have died,” he scoffed.  Dean just gave an award winning grin, “are we counting Tuesdays?”  Wade chuckled and started humming some 80s rock song with a catchy tune causing Dean to smack him on the head.  “Dean is partially right, but more so it has to do with all of your relationships with me,” a disembodied voice spoke from the shadows.  Batman tensed and whirled around noting the source as a hooded skeletal figure emerged.  “Mr. Wayne. Oh, I mean Batman,” Death acknowledged with a condescending expression.  Both Dean and Wade’s jaws dropped at the revelation as Batman’s body tensed further.  “Who are you?” Batman growled at the cloaked figure.  All four heads turned to look at the vigilante with varying dumbfounded expressions.  It was Dean who vocalized the incredulous,”really!?”  Never taking his eyes off the new figure, Batman addressed Dean, “you expect me to believe that this man is the incarnation of Death.”  Three out of the four heads empathetically nodded.  “B, you fight weirded things on a regular basis, why is it so hard to believe that Death could have a physical embodiment?” Jason reasoned with a glance towards the hooded figure.  Batman barely turned his head in acknowledgement of the statement and question, but didn’t answer.  

 

Constantine took out another cigarette and lit up only to hear Wade’s phone start ringing.  Shoving his hand in one of his pouches, Wade pulled out a red and black phone.  “Hi, you’ve reached your friendly neighborhood merc, if you need to…” _“Deadpool?! What the hell are you doing answering this number?_ ” “Tony Stark, buddy, how’ve you been, still not angry about that plane are you, I swear I’ll get you another,” _“Deadpool just shut up and tell me what’s going on.  Why are you answering the number from a book Death gave_ _me?_ ” “Whoa, Death gave you my number and a book that is so badass, oh she is here by the way, I’ll let her know you say hi.”  Constantine reached out and grabbed the phone from Wade before things could get even more sidetracked.  He looked over at Death who had vanished in the ensuing chaos that was Deadpool answering a phone.  

 

“Mr. Stark, I don’t believe we’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting, the names John Constantine,” _“The exorcist? Yeah I’ve heard of you, SHIELD has you on their watch list.”_ “Ah, not surprised, but thanks for the heads up.  Now what is this about Death giving you a book?” _“Well I’m glad it actually was Death and not some crazy, but, uhh, yeah, it’s a book with a bunch of stuff in it that makes barely any sense to me.  He said he needs me to build some weapons for a few worthy people_.”  “So, you are going to be the Merchant of Death again,” Constantine chuckled as he looked at the four faces around him.  They were all tense listening in for the slightest clue as to what else was going on.   _“Hah, yeah, I guess I am.  This number was in the back of the book and I figured I’d give it a call, didn’t think I’d get patched through to the Merc with the Mouth though,”_ Tony scoffed on the other end of the line.  Constantine let a small smirk grace his lips before asking, “What exactly did Death say to you Mr. Stark?”   _“Tony, please.   He said something along the lines of building weapons for worthy people and that I would need a partner powerful enough who could wield the magic that needs to be laid into the weapons.  I also think he subtly hinted that the person was Loki,_ ” Tony complained.  

 

Dean’s head shot up at that comment, “no way are we working with the trickster god, and this time the actual trickster god, not just Gabriel in disguise.” _“Ummm, who’s that?”_  “Just and associate of mine and Deadpool’s,” Constantine glared at Dean to keep his mouth shut. _“Right.  Well, I guess I will let you know when I have something for you.  Are we on a timetable, cause this may take some tinkering.”_  “Having Death contact humanity is never good, so as quick as you can.” _“Got it, no messing around.  I call back later, or better yet we should meet up.  Bring your associates to the tower sometime next week, I think we all need to be on the same page._ ”  “Good plan, we will be there,” Constantine hung up and tossed the phone back at Wade.  “Well this just got a little more exciting,” Wade grinned, sticking his thumbs through his belt loops.  “More like dangerous.  The greatest weapons manufacturer is making weapons for Death, well us too I guess,” Dean stated with a glance towards Batman and Jason who were deep in conversation.  

  
Both men turned back towards Constantine, Dean, and Deadpool, Batman’s face impassive and Jason’s obscured by the helmet but his body was rigid with angry lines.  Constantine arched an eyebrow at both men as smoke curled out of his mouth.  “I will be expecting updates,” the Bat growled at Constantine and then vanished.  Jason huffed out an irritated breath, “he’ll be at the meeting with Stark too, cause it’s always such a great idea to have those two in a room.”  Taking a page out of his former trainer’s book, Jason disappeared into the shadows leaving Constantine, Dean, and Wade alone.  “We’re totally fucked, aren’t we,” Dean commented as he and Wade started to walk out into the grey shadows of Gotham.  Constantine paused before joining them, feeling eyes on his back.  Looking through the darkness he noticed a cut mark going through one of his wards, “yeah mate, we’re fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! So this is going to be the last post until Sunday, I have to pack and I am moving Friday but I will be writing for the 20 hours it takes to drive down to my new apartment. So I will post what I write then on Sunday :)
> 
> I don't really like how Batman turned out, it may take a little bit for me to figure out how to write him.


End file.
